User talk:Ashshadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Wild Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Night shine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfall101 (Talk) 23:46, November 16, 2010 Re: Non-Clan Cat Hey Ashshadow! I never expected to see you here. Sure you can have two loners. Is there anything you need to know about the role play on this site? I can help if you need any-- 00:20, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I created a list of role playing rules on this page. And in general, just be nice to the other users and don't cause trouble. I hope you like this wiki =) -- 23:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Of course =) I'll create the article for you-- 19:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Great idea! I'll add it to the list-- 01:18, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll create the articles ^^ --- 22:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: :Wow, that was dumb of me. My bad xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 22:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Kitties Sure you can have a few more. But why would they be living in NightClan's territory? Maybe they can live outside it.-- 22:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) They could live just outside of it-- 22:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure I'll add Bramblestorm to NightClan--Nightshine 23:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by tricolour?--Nightshine 00:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Copper :Wow, that would be fun! I know it's random probably, Copper and Nickel have never actually been role played together before. But, Copper is the kind of tom who would be considered a "swinging bachelor", but he actually is very lonely. In my head, I started thinking of a scenario in which Copper was interested in Nickel, and didn't know until Boomer intervened that she had a mate. So I just thought I might add it to his article. I would love to go with your idea! Hey, isn't it kind of funny that Copper and Nickel's names come from elements of the periodic table? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :lol, perfect! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Either late Saturday, or Sunday afternoon would work for me [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archiving :Lol, of course! I was never good at explaining this, but I'll do my best. Just create a new page and title it: " /Approved 11". Then copy and paste the approved image onto the newly created article. Then edit the CAP talk page and add [11] after the approved 10 one. Same goes for declined and discussion archives [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've commented :) Good luck with school soon, (I've already started, it's stressful already xD) and I hope you have fun on your trip! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :lol, thanks Ash. I hope you enjoy your trip to the beach![[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 01:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: I think it's a good idea :) Adder 04:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)